A Tale of Suffering
by RiggedPumpkin
Summary: Beacon is placed into the eye of a storm when a far away island nation sends an agent to Beacon. All is not as it appears as the agent's partner join's the student's of beacon. Will those at Beacon be able to uncover the truth before it is to late? Or will those sworn to keep the secret tear down there world?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: So I have been resisting the urge to post this for a while. I have been working with it off and on for quite some time. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Prologue**

Two figure's in heavy black cloaks stood on a roof overlooking a warehouse. White Fang were moving some crate's out of the warehouse. One of the figures was smaller then the other. The taller one stood up and started to silently run along the roof tops. The shorter one started to follow after a moment. They were not as silent as there partner but they were able to keep up effortlessly.

As they made there way to the other side of the warehouse the taller one found there target through a high window. They leapt across to the window and quietly cut a hole in the window using a small cutting tool. They tossed the circle of glass to there partner. There partner caught it and placed it on the roof before jumping over and climbing through. They climbed along the rafter's will they were above there target.

"Listen up we need to get these crates loaded up pronto! We are abandoning this location before the night is over!" The man said loudly to the people around him who were actually working. He was a lieutenant of the vale branch of the white fang. He was known for being an ass and getting results despite being supremely lazy. The taller of the cloaked figures rained down small black ball's. As the ball's hit the ground they burst into massive smoke clouds and in moments the room was filled.

As no one could see the smaller of the cloaked figure's dropped down in front of the target and grabbed him by the mouth restraining him despite being much smaller then him. The taller joined there companion and leaned in to whisper a message. "This is for stealing a shipment meant for the Order of Endless Light..." The figure said in a clearly feminine voice. There companion then broke the guys neck and dropped the body. The smoke was beginning to clear and they could see white fang all over with there weapons out. "Break them all I will make sure none slip away." The taller one said as they started to walk away.

The shorter starts to sprint towards the closest white fang and punched them through a crate. The rest opened fire on the figure but they aptly dodged all of the shots and then dashed in. They grabbed one by the head and swung them into a few of there friends before smashing there head into the ground repeatedly. They stopped when they heard the sickening sound of bones breaking. The white fang were staring shocked at the ferocious beast of a person before them.

The rest started to panic firing there guns wildly as the figure crushed them one by one. There aura only providing momentary protection from the beast. When there were no more left the figures met back up and disappeared into the night. Only a few minutes later a bunch of police showed up and found the white fang hideout torn apart. The bodies mangled and broken all over the warehouse and out front of it.

* * *

A woman standing about 6'2" with light tan skin and a long black ponytail was coming out of her hood. She was standing on the campus of beacon staring up at the tower. She was wearing a hooded black military coat of the Order of Endless Light. The coat was made of leather and the torso part was fastened tight while the lower part was just loose and hanging. She had a crimson scarf around the hood. She was also wearing Black slacks and combat boots . What most people noticed first though were her crimson scale covered hands.

She was a rare type of faunas being a lizard. And she had a even rarer faunas trait as her hands and forearms were covered in thick crimson scales. Her finger nails were even claw like. When a Order airship showed up and touched down she met up with the occupant's. "Hello Grand Paladin Tarkus. I trust my companion delivered the message without mistake?" She said bowing to the older man who's hair was mostly gray with a bit of brown here or there. His coat was a flawless white.

"Paladin Elvira your companion did fine. Now let us get this over with. I grow wary of the long treks across the great ocean." He said like a man who was ready to retire to a small country town. "As you wish Sir just one thing first. Where is my companion?" As Elvira asked that a couple of cloaked figures stepped out of the airship. They were pretty similar in height and build to each other.

"Oh right of course. You go get this ones companion." Tarkus said gesturing to one of the figures. The left one went to retrieve Elvira's companion which did not take long. When they returned a girl that was about 4'9" was following her. "Come here Liz!" Elvira said cheerily as the girl in question walked forward face expressionless. The girl was pale and had neck length black hair with dark purple tips.

Her arm's were covered with black elbow length gloves with straps all along them. She had on a black and purple dress with a built in corset with purple lace up the front. The skirt of the dress was long and had purple trim. She had on long black boots with buckles going up them. She also wore a soft purple scarf and an eye patch over her right eye. The strangest thing about her though was by far the large lizard tail covered in dark purple scales coming out a hole in the back of the dress.

When Liz reached Elvira she was caught in a bear hug by the taller woman. "I will never understand your attachment to that anointed one." Tarkus said as he started to head for the big tower on campus. Elvira stopped hugging Liz and followed after her boss. They quickly arrived in the office of Ozpin headmaster of beacon academy. "It is a pleasure to meet you grand paladin Tarkus. So what brings you to my humble academy?" Ozpin asked even though he knew exactly why they were there.

Ozpin had been arguing with the vale counsel about it for about a month. Sadly there was little he could do as the counsel could not be persuaded. "Drop the niceties I know you are against this assignment. I don't care if you like it I am just doing as instructed." Tarkus said looking straight at Ozpin. "I don't care what you do. Paladin Elvira and her companion will be the one's operating out of Beacon. You two can discuss the specifics." Tarkus said before promptly leaving.

Elvira steps forward and nods to Ozpin. "I am Elvira and this one can be called Liz if you must address her." Elvira said gesturing for Liz to bow ever so slightly. Ozpin felt an unsettling feeling as he sat at his desk looking up at the two of them. "It is a pleasure to meet you. So you will be working out of Beacon for the time being?" Ozpin asked wanting to hear her response. "Yes and don't worry if you like I could teach a class on hand to hand combat. Or rather a class about survival should you lose your weapon." Elvira said her voice much more cheery then most Paladin's Ozpin had met over the years.

"Perhaps that would not be a terrible idea. I assume you will be needing a couple of rooms?" Ozpin asked looking between them. Liz just stared past him unmoving except the occasional blink. "Just one room." Elvira said still smiling. "Alright I will have Glynda find you a room. For now I must go greet my new students. Tomorrow is initiation."Ozpin said standing up and heading for the elevator. Elvira and Liz joined him and they headed for the auditorium.

Elvira left Liz in the crowd as she went with Ozpin up onto the stage. After his speech Ozpin allowed Elvira to step forward. "Hello I am Paladin Elvira. For those of you who may not know a Paladin is a holy warrior from the island nation of Eternal Light. It is on a large island in the middle of the great ocean. We come to these lands to aid you in your fight against the grimm in exchange for trade. I will be watching this initiation and the training that follow's. I may also end up teaching some of you survival tactics in case you end up losing you weapon." Elvira said in a authoritative voice.

The crowd had very mixed reactions to this news as some nearly cheered and other's looked pissed or scared. The reactions were as varied as the people in the room really. Liz had stayed perfectly still in the back near the entrance. The only person still near her was a tall red haired girl with bronze looking armor. The rest had slowly moved closer to the stage to get a look at the paladin.

"So not interested in this whole paladin business?" The red head asked having noticed Liz. Liz continues to stare blankly up at the stage. "I guess you don't want to talk." The girl said frowning at having been completely ignored. That was when the Paladin jumped off the stage and walked through the crowd of prospective students. When she reached Liz she looked over to see the red head staring at them. "Did you make a friend or something Liz?" Elvira asked patting her on the head.

"She kinda ignored me actually. We were just the only two who did not move closer to get a look at you..." The red head said watching the strange interaction. "Well that is not very nice Liz. Greet this nice girl properly. You never know who you may end up needing to get along with." Elvira said as if she were talking to a little kid. Liz turned to the red head and curtsied. "Pardon the lack of speaking she is for some reason mute." Elvira said smiling as she looked between the two.

"Nice to meet you two my name is Pyrrha Nikos." She said giving her best smile. "I am Elvira and you can call this one Liz." Elvira said looking cheery as she put her hands on Liz's shoulder's and started to push her to the door. "Well I must be going, it was nice meeting you." Elvira said as Liz waved bye to Pyrrha.

* * *

"Elliana let me give you a treat~!" Elvira said as she pulled a big piece of jerky out of a bag. Elliana also known as Liz walks over and is handed the jerky. She starts to eat it as Elvira puts the bag away and sits Elliana down. "That trip was rough on you wasn't it?" Elvira asked as she massaged Elliana's shoulder's. "Tomorrow I will get you some steak cooked just the way you like it." Elvira said as Elliana finished the piece of jerky.

Elvira hugged Ellie from behind and just stayed like that for a few minutes. Then she sighed and stood up. "Head to bed I have some business to take care of. And make sure to change into your night clothes this time!" She instructed heading out the door. She quickly went to meet with Ozpin. Ellie though just changed into a big t-shirt and got into the big bed.

* * *

The next morning arrived and Elliana was staring as Elvira woke up next to her. Elvira looked over at Ellie and smiled stroking her cheek lightly. "did you sleep well?" She asked watching the unblinking face of Ellie. She then set about getting Ellie ready for the day. She dressed the girl in the same outfit as the day before. But she handed a katana to the girl. The weapon was a bit big for her but she strapped it to her back and followed Elvira out the door.

As they walked Elvira handed Liz a sandwich that had thin bread and only a bit of lettuce and some kinda red sauce. But it had a nice bit of shaved beef that was rare at best. Really it was almost nothing but meat. But Liz took it and start to eat it. Her teeth tore straight through the meat as she tore bite after bite off the sandwich. They arrived at the cliff everyone else having just finished getting into position.

Elvira moved Liz into position on one of the launch pads. She then joined Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin gave them the run down and listened to the question's of a very confused blonde boy. When the boy was launched it meant that Liz was next. She was launched into the air and instead of doing much of anything she just held her arms in front of her face. She crashed through a tree and into a rock. A cloud of wood and rock bits arose around her. But it quickly settled revealing Liz in a small crater of sort's.

She stood up and started heading for the ruins. After a bit of walking a very large ursa covered in bone plates came out of a bush in front of her. It roared at her and started to charge. Liz just stared blankly at it unmoving. Just as she started to reach for her sword a blast of lightning hit the grim in the side of it's head. The beast fell to the ground sliding forward.

A girl came practically flying through the bushes into the clearing. She had what looked like an old school long rifle but the power gauge on the side informed anyone looking at it the truth. Liz though just got back to walking. The girl looked at her and started to follow. The girl was 5'8" and a very shapely girl. Her skin was a light brown and her hair was very long and black held in nice braid. She wore black slack's a white blouse and a deep red vest with patterns on it.

"Hey you okay kid? Aint you a bit young to be out here?" She asked walking alongside Liz who had yet to acknowledge her existence. "Well whatever we are partner's for this I guess pipsqueak." She said shifting her 5 foot long rifle into a 6 foot spear. The tip of the spear was two long blades forming an x. The body of the rifle/spear was black with red and yellow lightning bolt decals along the barrel. She held the rifle with clearly mechanical hands.

"You don't have any friends do you?" She asked watching the girl seem to sniff the air. Liz suddenly leapt into a tall tree a moment before a pack of beowolves came into view. The girl stabbed a beowolf that charged her. She then pulled the trigger and the thing fried. She pulled the spear back and moved it close to another beowolf that had moved in. She pulled the trigger and electricity arced into the beast making it howl till it collapsed.

That was when Liz dropped down behind the grimm. She smashed a beowolf in the back making the grimm slump to the ground. She then pulled her sword out in an instant and went straight into a sweeping attack. A slash of energy extended out from the blade and cut into the grimm before her. She returned her blade to it's sheath and watched the grimm fall to the ground before her. "Well you definitely do not need me to protect you... That was an interesting thing you did with your sword." The girl said staring at Liz curiously. Liz though Just glanced at the girl then went back to walking.

"I am gonna go out on a limb and guess you don't talk to pretty much anyone. Well my name is Willow." She said following Liz. After a bit they arrive at the ruins. a few pieces missing. There were two people standing near the pieces. Pyrrha and a girl with black hair and a black bow in her hair were grabbing a piece. Liz stopped moments before a giant nevermore flew over head. A couple of people fell from the giant bird monster.

Liz waited and then jumped into the air catching the two. When she landed she placed them on there feet. "Thanks for the catch there." A girl with long blonde hair said. "You good Ruby?" She asked looking to the girl with the red cloak. Liz just stepped away looking up at the nevermore. Then she looked over as a girl with a grenade launcher and a guy wearing green came rushing into the clearing. A large pack of very nasty looking beowolves at there back.

Liz pulled her sword out and sprinted into the grimm. She cleaved through beowolves and flawlessly moved about the battlefield. She would jump from grimm to grimm blocking blow's with her arm and cutting through grimm. That was when the nevermore circled around and launched giant feather's at Liz. She dodged one and swatted another out of the way. She watched the flying grimm while Willow picked off the remaining grimm on the ground.

Liz suddenly sends out two slashes of energy into the air. After a few moments the waves of energy clipped the wings of the nevermore. It then plummeted to the ground where Liz waited. When it hit the ground Liz walked calmly up to the giant nevermore that was getting up. It went in to peck her to death but she just jumped onto it's face and stabbed into the grimm's head. When it stopped screeching and slumped to the ground Liz jumped down and put her blade away.

She walked up to the pieces and grabbed one at random. She then started to head for the cliff. Everyone else however was just gawking. "Did she just pick the nevermore out of the sky?" The blonde asked staring. "I think she did Yang." Ruby said also staring. Willow waved back to the people as she went with Liz. "Also that girl kinda looked like that singer you adore." Yang said looking over to her sister. "Yeah she did resemble her." Ruby said as they were still staring not entirely sure what to think about everything that happened in front of them. They collected there piece and headed out with Pyrrha and the other's.

But as they were heading back something strange happened. The ground started to shake and break apart. Then everything went black for Ruby as she hit her head. Liz and Willow though ended up separated as the ground gave way under Liz. She plummeted into the dark as flying thing's streamed by her and out of the hole she fell through. When Liz finally hit the ground the impact broke one of her legs as she landed on uneven rocks.

Liz looked at the leg and pulled her sheath from her back. She then tore strips from her skirt and straightened her leg out carefully. She then strapped it tightly to the sheath and held her sword out as she looked around. She could see in the dark without issue's but her injured leg would be a hindrance. She struggled to walk without messing up her leg to much. She was in some kinda cave system in a fairly open cavern of sort's.

* * *

Elvira felt the rumbling as she stared at her scroll. When Liz fell through a hole that opened up under her Elvira leapt straight off the cliff. She glanced at the scroll again just in time to see the strange bat like grimm come flying out in a huge swarm. She sped up using her aura to push herself faster after a moment she was basically launching herself forward. She arrived at a student swatting the bat grimm away. But there were to many for the student.

Elvira came in like a cannon ball and punched one of the bats. The thing exploded with aura as Elvira kept punching more of the bat grimm. It only took her a few moments to hit each one as they swarmed at her. She sighed and looked to the student. "Head for the cliff." She then sped off again. Meanwhile Glynda and Ozpin were worried about the clouds of bat grimm they could see moving about presumably looking for prey.

"Alright call in some more teacher's we need to make a safe zone at the base of the cliff. Also send out the message to return to the cliff immediately." Ozpin said looking out over the forest. Something was very strange about this. The ground still shook randomly but it was not as violent as the initial quake. "Better yet make the safe zone a little ways away from the cliff." He said still watching the clouds of grimm in the distance.

One went down below the tree's. Elvira was suddenly in a swarm of bats. She was just glad her aura seemed to be blocking there scratches. She focuses her aura into her fists and smashes them together. Her aura burst from her fists outwards throwing the bats every which way. She then jumped into a tree and jumped from tree to tree. The tree's made it harder for the remainder of the swarm to approach her. She used her clawed lizard hands to tear the wings of any bats that got close.

Eventually she made it to where the video showed the hole opening up. Willow was still there and so were the other's. Ruby was unconscious in her sister's arms. "Students head for the base of the cliff." Elvira said standing tall as she did her best to look calm and collected. "But my partner fell down this pit! I cant just abandon her." Willow said as she carefully looked down the hole. Elvira carefully dropped a rock down when she could not see the bottom.

She counted the seconds before she heard anything. It was a very deep hole. "Dammit! Alright this is what we are gonna do. We are gonna get to the cliff. This hole is much to deep for us to safely get to the bottom. We are gonna need some equipment." Elvira said looking at the the teens before her with a stern look. "If we don't survive this no one is gonna come for her... I am certain she will make it. Who knows perhaps she will find her way to the surface on her own." Elvira said looking to the sky now.

* * *

Liz slowly made her way around the cavern. The ground shook frequently as she moved about. That was when a massive swarm of massive centipede grimm came into view. Liz crouched down and watched as they raged about. She undid the makeshift splint and sheathed her katana. She laid low as they writhed up the wall's to the holes in the roof of the cavern. One of the biggest one's though started to come straight towards Liz. She leapt up into the air and landed on its back.

She quickly drew her blade and forced it into the monstrous things think white plates. It made a fierce clicking sound as it swarmed up the wall and out a hole. Liz nearly got crushed on the tight exit the monster forced it's way through. The monster's were now rampaging on the surface. Liz sent a pule of aura from the blade into the monster she was riding. The plating there shattered and Liz fell from it's back. It then circled around to face her.

It rushes smashing everything in its way. Liz jumps up but this time it knock's her out of the air. Liz crashes through a couple of tree's and slowly starts to stand up. She limps as she get's up and snarls at the monster again charging at her. She slashes at the beast sending out a aura wave. The phantom slash goes straight into the mouth of the mouth of the beast. It recoils as Liz leaps up onto its back and run's along it. She finds the spot that is now missing its plating. She starts carving her way into the monstrous thing. It was so big it could wreck a house with just one of its legs.

* * *

Elvira was sprinting around the forest taking out swarms of the bat grimm and smashing any of the raging centipedes she ran into. "God dammit! where the hell did these thing's come from?" She yelled as she blasted a hole into a train sized centipede grimm. The blast created by her aura was more then enough to end the monster. But Elvira was starting to slow down. "Most of the student's have returned... We could use you back here the larger grimm have started to take notice of us." Ozpin said to Elvira through an ear piece. "Fine." Was Elvira's response as she turned to head for the safe zone.

It did not take her long to arrive. She quickly blasted a few more centipedes into pieces. Her breathing was starting to become ragged. And her aura was quickly approaching empty. That was when the biggest centipede grimm they had seen so far came raging into view. But something was clearly wrong with it as it flailed around screeching. It nearly rampaged straight into the camp. However Elvira used her aura to launch herself to it's face and deliver a thunderous blow.

The thing reeled back as Elvira crashed through a tree exhausted and now practically drained of aura. The beast though seemed to mostly be fine it's face plate only slightly cracked. Everyone in the safe zone was freaking out screaming and running around in a panic induced frenzy. That was when the monster gave one final screech and collapsed into a heap. Elvira dragged herself to her feet and slowly approached the creature.

Ozpin, Glynda and some of the other faculty approached as well. When they got to the thing's head a blade poked out of the small crack. Elvira gasped and ruched forward as the rest stared confused. The crack slowly grew till Liz could be seen prying the crack open with her bare hands. She was also growling as she slowly opened it wide enough to slip out. She just put her sword away and stood up straight. Her face was already back to it's typical empty expression.

She was covered is slime that was quickly disappearing along with the giant monster. Elvira swept Liz up into a big bear hug. "You are okay!" She said clearly very excited and happy to have Liz back. "Excuse the intrusion on this moment but... How did she escape out of that monster's head?" Glynda asked looking confused. But Liz just stared blankly as Elvira set her down. "Liz does not communicate." Elvira said getting even stranger looks from the beacon staff.

A man approaches with some medical supplies. The moment he closes in on Liz she looks to him with a vicious look and growls lowly. He backs away immediately with a startled look on his face. Liz goes back to her blank expression. "Your assistance is unnecessary I shell tend to any injuries Liz may have." Elvira said as she lift's Liz up off her clearly messed up leg. She immediately start's to walk away.

Ozpin however stops her and look's them over. "I am curious as to how she was able to do what she did. And while injured it would seem." He said as Elvira gave him a neutral look. "She is part of a special unit that undergoes special training and conditioning. Upon joining all normal rights are waved. They are then paired with a Paladin or join a group of Crusader's." Elvira kept a neutral tone as she spoke. Then she stepped around Ozpin and headed for the tents.

The rest of the grimm either dispersed or were finished off by the staff. Medical staff were helping the injured into shuttles. Elvira was sitting in a tent realigning the bones in Liz'es leg. Willow walked in and noticed Liz was leaning against Elvira who was holding her tightly. "Oh you are that girl who became partner's with Liz. What bring's you here?" Elvira asks as she watches the younger girl.

Willow stands up straight and straightens her vest. "I wished to check in to make sure she was okay. And to apologize for not being able to help her." Willow say's as she lower's her head slightly. "Nonsense." Elvira says as she roll's her eye's. "What?" Willow asks looking confused. "She is stronger then any of us know... There is no way this was gonna be the end of her." Elvira said with confidence but under that confidence was a kind of sorrow.

* * *

Liz stood on stage as Ozpin was running a recording of her fights during initiation. As well as clips of her new teammate's. Pyrrha and her black haired partner. "Let me begin by saying you all more then deserve you places here. This initiation did not go as planned. Some lost there live's out there... But those of you who stand here have proven yourselves to be incredibly talented. And I hope you go on to be some of the best hunter's we have ever had." He says looking across everyone before shifting his view down.

"Now these student's proved themselves to be incredible talented. I dub you team NIBL led by Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha smiled and looked over her team. Blake the one wearing the bow in her hear seemed apprehensive about the small girl next to her. But Liz was just standing there staring blankly. The crowd was all talking about Liz and the team she was now a part of. Willow Inwood was doing her best not to draw attention to herself.

 **End Of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So I hope you liked the first chapter. If you can bare with this chapter I think you will find this story pretty interesting.**

 **Chapter 1**

The cloaked figure's slipped into an apartment in the middle of the night. "You go and kill everyone in here..." The taller of the two said softly. The shorter one headed for a door and opened it. Inside was the master bedroom where a man and a woman seemed to be sleeping. They stalked up to the bed on the women's side and then suddenly grabbed her by the neck. The woman started to kick and claw at the cloaked figure's hand's. But the figure just kept tightening there grip till the woman's neck snapped.

When the figure looked over the man was standing with a gun in his hand as he stared horrified. Then he fired but the figure just ignored to shot and leapt over the bed onto him. The figure then quickly twisted his neck breaking it. The taller figure sighed as they stood in the doorway. But they had a small bag of thing's. "Well I guess it is time for us to get out of here." They said before hearing something behind them. When they looked back they saw a little girl who was staring at her terrified.

The smaller cloaked person slowly stepped out of the room. They suddenly dropped to there knee's and started to growl. The girl started to scream and turn to run. But the cloaked figure suddenly leapt to the girl smacked her into a wall. The girl fell to the ground motionless. The figure was starting to move toward's the girl when the taller one pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. The smaller one then howled and finally collapsed to the ground. Then the taller one picked them up as someone started pounding on the door. Then the cloaked figure leapt out the window.

* * *

A group of cops and a couple of detective's stood in the apartment that looked to have been quickly ransacked. "They came in through the window and then proceeded to what head straight straight for a bedroom?" One of the detectives asked as a cop stared at them. "Look I am just saying that from what we can tell the woman was attacked in her sleep." The cop said as he turned to join his fellow officer's.

The detective walked into the bedroom and looked at the woman's neck. It was quite obvious someone very strong attacked this family. The woman's neck was crushed bare handed. "Come on we have something to look into." The detective said as they started to head for the door. The other detective sighed and followed there partner.

* * *

Liz sat in class staring blankly at the fat man blabbering about what it meant to be a hunter. When something covered in a cloth was wheeled in Liz immediately locked her eye on it. Then something under the cloth started to growl and go berserk. The fat man looked over at then the student's. "Uhh well would anyone like to test there mettle as a huntress in training?" He asks waiting for a volunteer.

A girl in white with white hair raised her hand pretty immediately. After a brief preparation period she was standing with a rapier before the cage. Then the cloth was removed. And suddenly the boarbatusk inside the cage tucked into a roll and broke free. Instead of heading for the white haired girl it rolled up through the desks and seating. People barely had the time to get out of the way. Till it neared Liz who just sat perfectly still till it got within reach.

Liz reached out and caught one of it's tusks as it broke through her desk. But when she caught it it's roll was stopped. The boarbatusk tried to free it's tusk as Liz stood up. Everyone stared at Liz as she then flung the boarbatusk down next to the white haired girl and the large man. The girl quickly skewered the beast with her blade. Liz just started to walk towards the door. "Uh well it would seem class has ended early..." The man said staring at the small one eyed girl.

At lunch Liz was intercepted by Elvira who got her a plate with a barely cooked steak. Then they proceeded to eat together in what seemed to be the faculty room. The other teacher's stared at them as they ate. "How can she even eat that? It is practically raw." The large man said softly to a strange man with green hair. "We can hear you. But to answer your question she can digest uncooked meat just fine. But she can't digest things other then meat properly." Elvira said glancing over at some of the teacher's of beacon.

* * *

When the classes for the day were finally over Liz found herself standing out in a field with Elvira and a bunch of student's. "Alright this is a pretty good turn out. So as I am sure you are all aware this is an optional lesson of sort's. A lesson on hand to hand combat. The purpose being to make sure you are not useless without your weapon. Liz here will be my partner in this demonstration." Elvira said as she tossed Liz her weapon.

"Alright come at me." Elvira said as she stood with her claws at the ready. Liz swung her blade sending an aura wave out. Elvira dived under it then rolled to the side to avoid a downward stab from Liz. She then kicked Liz with enough force to launch her a good 12 feet away from her blade. Which was still embedded in the ground. Elvira then jumped to her feet and charged at Liz. Liz ducked under Elvira's first swipe then came up with a uppercut which Elvira narrowly evaded.

"Alright that is enough Liz. As you can see Liz is perfectly capable of fighting with or without her weapon. And as some of you may know I do not ever use weapons. And I have fought plenty of grimm. Now I don't recommend you ditch your weapon's. I just think it is a good idea to make sure you are not helpless without your weapon." Elvira said as she looked over the gathered student's. "Would anyone like to try there hand at fighting Liz with hand to hand?" Elvira asked as she carefully placed Liz'es sword into it's sheath and held onto it. A blond stepped forward looking confident. "Alright Liz make sure you don't hurt her." Elvira said as she stepped to the side.

Liz dropped into a stance that was much like how a beowolf stands. She waited till the blonde known as Yang charged forward. She blocked the punches of Yang then swung her are knocking Yang back a few feet. Then Liz jumped forward swinging her arms forcing Yang to block despite the blows knocking her about a bit. Then Yang's eyes go red and she punches Liz in the chest sending her back. Liz growls lowly and leaps into Yang sending her crashing down to the ground.

"Damn she weigh's a lot more then you would think..." Yang says as she climbs to her feet. But Liz is there and she kicks Yang a few feet away. Yang tries to get up quicker this time but she is nearly hit again but she barely manages to roll out of the way. Liz watches her jump to her feet. Then Yang charges and punches Liz in the face launching her a good 20 feet back. Liz is only laying there for a few moment's. Then she leaps up and growls as blood runs down her face from the corner of her mouth.

Yang start's to look worried when she notices the small amount of blood on her fist from Liz'es face. Liz is about to move with Elvira speak's up. "That is enough Liz don't over do it. She packs quite a punch." Elvira says approvingly. "Uh i'm sorry for hurting her I did not realize she had gotten so low on aura..." Yang said looking apologetically at Liz. "Oh she was not using aura during that fight." Elvira says as she walks over to Liz and uses a handkerchief to wipe the blood away.

"Wait what?" Yang asked as she stared at Elvira. "It is true in fact she very rarely uses aura outside of those waves she sends out." Elvira says getting strange reactions from the crowd. Willow steps out of the crowd and walks over. "Then how could she block a beowolf with just her arm?" She asks staring at the strange woman. "Well that is quite simple her body is incredibly sturdy." Elvira said like it was perfectly normal.

"No ones body is naturally that sturdy." Willow said clearly confident in her answer. "Sure but for an 'anointed' one that is not the case. They go through special conditioning and training. The result's speak for themselves." Elvira said getting a few skeptical looks. "What kinda training can make someone that tough?" Willow asked clearly not convinced. "Well that is a secret even to me." Elvira says shrugging. "But I hear it is very difficult." She says as she then gets the demonstration back on track.

* * *

Ozpin stood in his office looking out his window. "Glynda what do you think of our guests?" He asked before sipping from his mug. Glynda seemed to think about her answer. "They are very strange. Liz seems almost hollow. Where as Elvira would be pretty normal if not for her strange relationship with Liz. And not to mention how young Liz looks. Elvira mentioned that she was about 14. But that is still incredibly young to be part of some elite military unit. I don't understand why they would allow someone so young to join." Glynda said clearly finding the idea very unpleasant. Ozpin just seemed to continue thinking about there guests.

* * *

Liz was seated on Elvira's lap as they sat in a big chair. "So how was your day Liz?" Elvira asked despite knowing she would get no response. "I am guessing it was probably pretty boring." Elvira says smiling faintly till a knock at her door interrupt's her. She sighs and lets go of Liz having her stand up. Then she walks over to the door. When she opens it she is unsurprised to see the rest of Liz'es team. "Hello member's of team NIBL." She says with a fake smile on her face.

"Uh yeah we were wondering if Liz would like to join us in town? We are looking to try and get to know each other a bit." Pyrrha says giving her best smile. Elvira turn's around to face Liz and rolls her eyes. "Alright but you all had better be planning on behaving." Elvira said gesturing Liz over. "You can go with your team into town little one. Make sure not to stay out to late." Elvira said as Liz walked out of the room and started walking off with her 'team'.

Elvira sighed and went to go find somewhere to train. While Liz and her team find there way to a shuttle down to Vale. Liz of course is silent the entire trip. She was sitting between Willow and Pyrrha with Blake on the other side of Pyrrha. "So how are you liking Beacon Liz?" Willow asks but Liz does not even turn to face her. "That paladin Elvira said Liz is a mute." Pyrrha said looking over Liz to Willow who just nods. Blake glanced over at the lizard faunas but immediately looked away.

When they arrived in Vale Willow and Pyrrha started to debate on where to go first. After a few minutes they decided to go to a cafe. When they arrive one of the employee's gives Liz an annoyed look. When the employee walks over to take there order everyone order's quickly except Liz who just stare's blankly at the menu. The employee started to look annoyed when Liz pointed at one of the various teas they offered. "Finally." The employee said turning to leave when Blake stood up suddenly.

"What the heck is your problem?" She asked glaring at the man. "Oh nothing just had to wait for the little freak to figure out how to read a menu." The guy said clearly not a fan of faunas. Liz just stared at him with her normal blank look. But Blake seemed to be getting angrier. "I am sure she is smarter then you are. But that would be a rather low bar." Willow said looking over at the guy with a look of pity. "I feel sorry for people who are so insecure they put other's down just to make themselves feel better." Willow said as another employee rushed over. She looked at the man angrily. "Go to the break room the boss wants to see you." The woman said practically pushing the man away before he could say anything else. "I apologize for that. I will give you a discount for the trouble. What was it you all wanted?" She says giving her best apologetic smile.

Blake sat back down as they all ordered again. Willow read Liz'es order out loud. After a bit there drinks came and Liz immediately took a sip of the hot drink. "Oh that is sti-" The waitress started to say but stopped as she saw that Liz did not seem bothered by the piping hot beverage. "So is that tea any good?" Willow asked looking at Liz who just stared forward between small sips. "Don't you think it is strange to talk to someone who does not reply to you?" Blake asked as she looked over to her teammate.

Willow shrugged as she looked over to Pyrrha. "So team leader how do you feel about our silly team name?" Willow asked smiling clearly finding the team name amusing. "Well it was certainly not what I was expecting. But Nibble is at least an interesting team name." Pyrrha says as they all continue to chat about there team name and other things. All the while Liz just continues to sip at her drink till it is finished. The women gives her a free refill.

On there way to there next destination they came upon a large protest. They were protesting the paladins. "Why should these 'paladins' be allowed operate in vale?" One of them yelled as the crowd all marched about outside of the vale council building. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were the one's who killed Green and his wife!" another yelled above the crowd. A member of the council came out and started speaking to the crowd. Apparently he was not happy about the current state of affairs either.

One of the more angry members of the crowd noticed Liz holding a necklace with a symbol of the god of the order of everlasting light. "Hey you are one of those weird people who follow the paladins around aren't you?" He shouted drawing some attention as he stepped closer. "These foreigner's use children like weapons!" The man yelled still getting closer. When his hand seemed to reach out towards Liz she quickly grabbed his wrist and tightened her grip.

The man suddenly started to scream as he tried to pull his hand away. Liz just stared blankly as usual. Till suddenly she collapsed to the ground clutching at her missing eye. Willow and Pyrrha immediately stepped between the man and Liz glaring dangerously at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Willow said looking about ready to beat him up. "I think she just broke me wrist! What the hell kind of freak is she?" The man screamed to the world as he clutched his wrist.

The crowd got even louder as everyone attempted to yell over each other. Meanwhile Blake crouched next to Liz and tried to help her to here feet. But when Liz looked up at her Blake saw a dangerous glint in the girls eye but also tears. "Come on we need to get out of here." Blake said picking Liz up which was harder then she thought it would be. She left with Willow and Pyrrha right behind her. The police were now moving to contain the angry protester's.

* * *

"So Liz perceived his actions as some kind of threat and retaliated by crushing his wrist? And the man claims he was just gesturing to her necklace?" Ozpin asked getting a nod from Elvira and the police chief. Both of which were sitting across his desk. "Most of the people who saw him thought he was reaching for the necklace." The police chief said seeming annoyed about the whole thing. "Which no one would be happy about. Was breaking his wrist excessive? Yes it was but I will not allow anyone to punish Liz for it." Elvira said clearly angry but Ozpin got the impression that she was elsewhere.

Meanwhile Glynda sat in another room with team NIBL. "So how is Liz doing?" Glynda asked as she looked across the table to the small girl in question. "She seem's fine. She has been acting the same as normal." Willow said as she watched Liz take a sip from her cup of tea. "She keeps drinking tea... She already drank a ton of tea earlier at the cafe." Blake said as her bow twitched slightly. "She does seem to enjoy tea... I think." Willow says as she looks over to Glynda.

Glynda just watched the team interact with each other. Willow was the only one who really tried to interact with Liz though. After a bit Elvira walked into the room. "Come here Liz we have something we need to do. You can see your friends another time." She says with a very serious tone. Which seemed odd given she was talking to Liz. But the two left and Glynda let the rest of team NIBL leave before heading over to Ozpin's office. "So how did that meeting go?" Glynda asked as she looked at Ozpin. He was staring at the preliminary report of the incident. "I am not sure." Ozpin admitted as he seemed deep in thought.

* * *

Liz showed up in her teams room later that night. Willow was the one to open the door. "Oh hey I thought you were still gonna be staying with your paladin." Willow said before being handed a letter by Liz. She looked over the letter which was apparently from Elvira. While she read it she let Liz in and closed the door. "So apparently Elvira now thinks Liz should stay here some night's. But we already ditched the fourth bed when Elvira said Liz would be staying with her." Willow said as she looked over at Liz who was staring blankly as usual. "Oh well you can sleep in my bed tonight." Willow said as she continued to read the letter.

"Well this letter got weird fast it has instruction's..." Willow said giving her teammate's odd look's. "What kind of instruction's?" Pyrrha asked stepping over to read the letter over Willow's shoulder. "It's like we are reading instructions on how to care for some kind of pet..." Pyrrha said as she glanced over at Liz who was now glancing around slowly. Liz found her way to Willow's bed and sat on it placing some of her clothes down next to her before looking over to Blake.

Blake got up and headed over to the other two taking the letter. When she read it she was not sure how to feel about it. She was aware Elvira was a faunas but she still found the letter insulting. "Liz are you aware of what this letter says?" Blake asks as she look's over catching only a glimpse of Liz swinging her leg's. But Liz stopped immediately and stared over at Blake. "Of course she wouldn't answer..." Blake said as she shook her head. Willow walked over to Liz and patted her head softly.

"What do you think of this letter?" Willow asked watching Liz closely Blake just sighed as Liz seemed to just stare in response. "Well I will handle the instruction's I guess." Willow said as she lead Liz over to the bathroom. "Alright you can change in here." She said closing the door behind Liz. After a bit Liz stepped out in a night gown with her gloves and socks still on. "Oh your should probably take those off I bet they are not all that comfortable." Willow says as she start's to unbuckle the gloves.

When she pull's the first one off she stare's in confusion. "Uhh I thought faunas only had one trait usually?" Willow asks staring at Liz'es face but it is Blake who responds. "Yeah why do you ask?" Blake asks as she steps over seeing the scales covering Liz'es arm. Liz'es finger's were even stranger as they were much more claw then finger. "What is so bizarre about her that you both feel the need to stare?" Pyrrha says as she comes over and finds herself staring as well for a moment.

"Come on girl's she probably does not like you staring." Pyrrha said tapping her teammates shoulder's. Willow then quickly took off the other one. But when she pulled off one of Liz'es socks she saw yet more scales covering her legs almost all the way up to her knee. "Yet more shiny scales hard as stone." Willow said as she pulled off the other sock. "Well they are beautiful scales Liz." Willow says as she pats Liz'es head with a smile on her face.

"I have never head of a faunas like this." Blake said more to himself then anyone else. She was clearly incredibly confused. But Willow snaps her out of thought. "How about we go and grab some snacks. Then we can all study, hangout and all that." Willow says as she start's heading for the door. Pyrrha quickly joined her before looking back. "Why don't you two stay here while we get the snacks?" Pyrrha asked getting a nod from Blake and a stare from Liz.

Blake watched Liz stare at her for a few minutes before speaking. "So your a mute faunas with scales on various parts of your body and a large tail. Who also happens to be mute and refuse to communicate in any other ways. And you are also somehow capable of thing's that you should not be." Blake says as she continue's to watch Liz for a couple more minutes. Then she sighs and pull's out one of her text book's.

When Willow and Pyrrha get back Willow goes and sits next to Liz handing her a bit of jerky. As Liz took the jerky the tip of one of her claws grazed Willow's prosthetic hand causing a screeching noise. Willow looked at her hand and saw a clear groove in the otherwise flawless metal. Blake was cringing from the sound. "What the heck was that?" Pyrrha asked staring over at the two. "Those claws are apparently very strong and sharp." Willow said looking at Liz'es claws.

* * *

A cloaked figure jumped through a window into a side room of some old unused warehouse. Inside another cloaked figure was waiting. "No anointed one?" The one that was waiting asked. "And where is your's?" The other asked. "Had to deal with it." The slightly taller one said as they got quieter and started moving towards the door. Next to the door there was a dead white fang member his throat slashed open.

When they slipped into the main room they found themselves behind a a number of crate's. The taller one pulled out a small device and stuck it to one of the crate's. That was when a man walked around the crates and saw them. "Intruder's!" He yelled them opened fire. The taller one used there aura to block all of the shots before pulling out a pair of dagger's. They then dashed forward slashing the mans aura shield apart. With one final slash the man collapsed his throat cut open.

The cloaked figure's ran into the side room as white fang swarmed to there location. But when they charged into the room they found it empty with a window open. But before they could get any further the device exploded in flames setting off the crates of dust they had all over. Within moment's the building was nothing more then a smoldering wreck. Most of the white fang inside dead.

The cloaked figures kept going till they were long gone. Then they ditched the cloak's. One of them was Elvira and the other some redhead. "So why don't you have you beloved pet with you?" The redhead asked causing Elvira to sigh. "With my new assignment at Beacon I decided it would be best that she not disappear to often. And she is not my pet." Elvira said glaring at the woman. "So was it your's that killed that family?" Elvira asked giving the woman a careful look but the woman just shrugged.

* * *

Liz was sitting next to Willow as they watched there green haired hyper active history teacher zip about during the lesson. While everyone takes note's except the duo. When class ended Liz went with her team to meet with Glynda in the combat hall. When they arrived Liz was sent onto the stage. "Who would like to face our 'student' from KEL?" Glynda asked getting a raised hand from some redhead girl who was way to hyper.

Willow tossed a solid steel baton to Liz to substitute her blade. Glynda watched as the two combatants stared at each other. When the fight started Nora the redhead switched her weapon to grenade launcher and started firing. Liz just sprinted between then quickly bridging the gap. When she was in front of Nora she was met with a giant hammer. She just side stepped and attempted to kick the girl but Nora jumped back and then quickly caught Liz in the chest.

Liz was sent back into the ground the front of her dress blown to smithereens. But she just jumped to her feet despite the mess that is her front. Everyone gasped and stares in shock at the girl's bloodied front as it seem's to practically regenerate before there eye's. Liz growls and dashes forward to strike Nora with the tips of her 'fingers'. But before she could make contact something come's rocketing through the room from the door.

Liz'es hand smashes into aura before she find's herself being punched in the face with an explosion of aura and force. Elvira takes her jacket off as Liz falls back onto the ground. "Stay down Ellie!" Elvira practically yells as she tosses her jacket over Liz. Liz just lays there as everyone stares in awe. Finally Glynda regains her composure. "Elvira we are gonna have some thing's to talk about. But first everyone class is dismissed." She said as she went over to Liz.

As she was about to move the jacket Liz grabbed her hand and gripped it incredibly tightly while growling. "Don't touch her she is fine. If she had been seriously injured we would know. Release her hand." Elvira said devoid of her typical happy cheerful characteristics. "I promise I will explain everything when the time is right. But until then I ask that you refrain from attempting to question me." Elvira said as she stepped over and helped Liz up making sure to keep her covered up.

* * *

Glynda sat annoyed in Ozpin's office. "What the hell is going on?!" Glynda nearly shouts as Ozpin seem's deep in thought. "Every time something happen's with one of them we just end up even more confused." Glynda said with a deep sigh. "For now keep Liz out of the duels. I doubt she needs much training anyway." Ozpin said as he was viewing the file on everything they know about the two stranger's.

Elvira stepped into the room with her serious face on. "I promise I will tell you everything when I know I can trust you. But as a show of faith I will tell you about the past. I was born into the redwood family which is a rather prestigious family. My mother and father had an arranged marriage with no love or interest. But years after I was born my mother fell in love with another man. And thus my younger sister was born. My father knew the child was not his but I kept him at bay. But eventually I left to start training to become a paladin. Only a few days after I left I got a panicked call from my mother. My father had suddenly gotten violent. When I arrived back at my home I found my father beating my sister. So I charged him and struck him in his spine with an explosion of aura the blow killed him. And my sister was missing an eye and was covered in bruises. So I brought her to a hospital where she eventually awoke. But she had no memory. She ended up in a orphanage where her life did not get much better. Till one day she got an offer to join the anointed one program. She accepted the offer under the name Liz. But her real name is Elliana Redwood." She said as she stared at the floor. Glynda and Ozpin both had looks of disbelief then horror and finally they just had sad expressions on.

* * *

Some time had passed since the last incident. But today in lunch Ellie found herself surrounded by the men of team CRDL. One of them struck her tray spilling the food as Ellie stares blankly. "See she is like some kind of brain dead lizard freak!" Cardin shouted as his team laughed. But when one of them reach for her tail that tail suddenly slammed into his gut with such force he was sent up into the air. A moment later he came crashing down through a table unconscious. the rest of team CRDL all back away but Cardin pulled out his weapon. A crowd was starting to form around them.

Suddenly he came in swinging and Ellie just grabbed the head of his mace and held it tight. He struggled to free it but her grip was much to strong. Another guy pulls out a halberd and swing's it at her but she just smacks it away each time. Cardin starts to lift Ellie with his mace till she starts crushing a part of the mace. He stares in shock till he is kicked in the gut so hard his aura shatter's. Ellie stares blankly as she she slowly scrunches his weapon into a metal lump. Then she chucks it at the guy with the halberd knocking him off his feet. Willow jumps over a few tables to intercept Ellie on her way to Cardin. She lifts Ellie up immediately and heads for the door.

Once outside there other two teammates meet up with them but they are not alone. They have the team they have been sitting with recently at there side. The member's of team RYRN all look concerned as Willow puts Ellie down. "She is fine but they wouldn't have been if not for my intervention. Good thing she was slowly walking to him." Willow said as she patted Ellie's head. "Come on that was excessive amount's of force. Even for those racist idiot's." Willow said as Ellie just stared up at her.

"We should probably get over to our next class I guess." Ren said standing next to Nora. Willow nods to everyone and they head off to class. History was a class that seemed to give a lot of people issues. "I bet people are having such a hard time because the teacher can be hard to keep up with." Willow whispered to her little companion.

* * *

Eventually teams NIBL and RYRN filled the top ranks in all of there classes. And the vytal festival was getting closer. So both team's found themselves down by the dock. After a bit of wondering about and a tiny bit of listening to some cops talk about 'another' dust robbery. They see a monkey faunas stowaway and decide to attempt to follow him. That is till Ellie runs into someone. Ellie is immediately helped up by Willow while the girl she ran into stays on the ground staring at her in confusion.

"You planning on getting up?" Willow asks as she looks over to the girl. "Oh of course!" She says getting up quickly clearly trying not to stare at Ellie. "Is something wrong with her?" The strange girl asks still staring at Ellie. "What is that supposed to mean?" Blake asks giving the girl a slight glare. Ellie steps up to the girl and tilts her head to the side. "Well it is just that she does not seem like other people that's all." The girl said as she seemed to be getting slightly twitchy.

"Again in what way?" Blake asked as Willow pulled Ellie back. "I don't think she is referring to the fact Ellie is a faunas. Because she is not referring to you only to Ellie." Willow states very simply earning strange look's from there friends. "What? Blake is a faunas. I thought everyone had figured that out already. I mean she never takes that bow off. And it does not move normally like when it twitches in a room with no breeze." Willow says shrugging as it seems to click for everyone.

Blake looks like a deer in the headlights for a moment before sprinting away. "Huh I wonder if it was supposed to be a secret." Willow says looking back over to the strange girl. Then she grabs Ellie and runs off. "Let us go search for our teammate!" She loudly declares as she pull's Ellie along.

* * *

"Alright it is about time we find her." Pyrrha said as they were out on the street's of Vale searching for Blake. "Alright we should split up." Willow said getting a nod from Pyrrha who picked a direction and headed off. Willow then did the same as Ellie just kept walking in the same direction as before. Eventually Ellie found herself back at the port as it was getting dark. As she was walking around the docks she saw a bunch of faunas in white fang uniform's.

She stared at them as they noticed her and quickly circled around her. "What are you doing here kid?" A redheaded human asked. "She is a faunas." One of the men said as he looked at her tail. "I will get her out of here don't worry." A female white fang member said stepping up to Ellie. "Come on lit-" She started to say before finding a hand wrapped around her throat cutting off her air supply. Ellie quickly crushed the girl's neck and tossed her to the side with a beastly look in her eyes.

"What the hell?!" One of the men said as he opened fire. She just dashed under the fire and smashed her clawed hand into his aura shattering it. He lands on the ground some distance back as she leaps onto another one this time plunging her claw through his aura into his chest. The man Roman fires a blast into Ellie's back causing her to tumble off of her victim. She jumps to her feet her back healing as she stands there growling. A man charges from behind only to be flung into a shipping container by her tail. She then suddenly charges at Roman as he attempts to retreat.

When she catchus him he smacks her upside the head. But then she grabs his weapon and snaps it in two before grabbing him by the face. She then moves her hands to either side of his head. She keeps increasing the pressure till his aura pops. And then only a moment later his head breaks between her hands. As the bullheads pick up the remaining faunas and starts to grabs one of the container's Ellie looks over.

She sprints over and leaps onto the side of the container. Sinking her claws into it. Then she scales up the side and finally up the cable. When she reached the bullhead she tore the door open and started tearing through the white fang on board. But as she was doing that the strange girl from earlier showed up and pulled the other bullhead down. Then she fired upon the one Ellie was in. It was blown to pieces except something that leapt through the front wind shield.

It was Ellie who landed with a heavy crash into the ground. The girl was about to fire when she saw it was Ellie. But then Ellie charged at her only the skirt of her clothes intact. Not even her boots survived. "I don't mean you any harm!" the girl shouted as she attempted to block Ellie. But he blade was just knocked away harmlessly. Suddenly she had claws swiping her chest as she jumped back. Ellie was berserk swiping at the girl as she roared in her face.

Willow came rushing to thrusting her spear mode weapon between them. She discharged a low strength charge. Ellie just grabbed the spear as energy arced into her hand. "Ellie calm down this is Penny!" Willow yelled as the girl just turned to her and threw her weapon off to the side before raising her claw preparing to thrust it at Willow. But willow just wrapped her arms around Ellie in a bear hug. "Come on Ellie you know me." She whispered to Ellie as she wrapped her arms around Willow and started to sink her claws into the poor girls back. But Ellie slowly started to calm down and eventually her arms went limp and she just stayed still in Willow's arms. Blake and the monkey faunas showed up looking a bit disturbed.

The strange girl Penny was staring shocked at the claw marks on her chest. While Willow looked to Blake clearly hoping she knew more. "Ellie showed up and started tearing the white fang apart. They did not even stand a chance against her... She seemed to go completely nuts." Blake said with a worried look on her face. "Well she seems fine now..." Willow says as she slowly ends up sitting on the ground holding Ellie to her chest. She looked at all of the scares on the girls newly healed back.

"Does someone have something I can cover her up with?" Willow asks quickly getting the jacket from the now completely topless monkey faunas. She wraps it around Ellie noticing the tears in Ellie's eyes. She wiped them away carefully as she sniffled. "There there you are okay." Willow says as they all stand there uncomfortably.

* * *

When Elvira arrives she is met by very angry police staring down Willow who is glaring back. "What the hell happened here? And why are you trying to take Ellie into custody? Or at least that seem's to be what you are trying to do." Elvira says with as much scorn as humanly possible. The police immediately shrink away. "Well you see she intervened with an attempted heist killing numerous-" He was saying before Elvira rolled her eyes and spoke again. "And killed numerous armed criminals who have been evading the police for some time now. You cannot detain any paladins or there partner's." Elvira said very matter of factly.

The police grumbled as Elvira took off her coat and walked over to Ellie. She stopped for a second when she saw the signs of her crying. But she replaces the white jacket with her bigger coat. "Alright all of you need to come with me. You included monkey faunas." Elvira said as she lead Ellie over to a vehicle with Ozpin and Glynda. "How about you three tell us everything that happened." Elvira said looking across them with a rather severe expression.

 **The End**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elvira was now sitting in the office of Ozpin as team NIBL waited in a nearby room. "So are you ready to tell us everything or not?" Glynda asked as Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Ellie is what we call a humunculus. Her soul was... torn from her still living body before she was then placed into a conversion chamber. Inside there a special substance is poured in till the chamber is full. The subject and the liquid slowly merge into a single being. A part grimm and in her case part faunas. Which is why she has those scales all over and the large tail and claws." Elvira says her sorrow evident as she speaks.

"The only thing left from the soul is a vague impression. But eventually that impression is replaced by the monster that took up residence in it's place. This is a very ancient process. The substance used is some kinda spawning pool for grimm. Which we discovered a very long time ago. But Ellie has lasted much longer then any other humunculus. As when the impression of who they were is gone they go berserk and are promptly put down using a highly dangerous toxin." She says as she pulls out a remote.

"This releases the toxin held in a slim metal collar. But I removed it and disabled this remote." Elvira said as she tossed the remote onto the desk. "They are the perfect killing machine as they don't tire barely eat and are far stronger then any human could hope to be. I took this assignment so I could hopefully find some way to ease her suffering. My kingdom has no interest in reversing the process. So I was hoping this one might be able to. Or at the very least that Ellie could live out the last of her life in relative piece..." Elvira said as she stared at the floor tears in her eyes.

"If there is anything we can do to help we will try." Ozpin said giving her a sympathetic look. "There is more I was sent here to ascertain the state of the maiden we believe to be hiding here..." She says staring straight at Ozpin. "I have not reported my finding's as of yet however. I fear they may send someone to check in on me." She says as she looks at Glynda who seems to have questions. "Alright we will figure out how to deal with that later." Ozpin said looking over to Glynda.

"Alright so if she has no soul how does she use aura?" Glynda asked looking at her skeptically. "Her soul was fused into her blade. It contains her soul and aura along with everything else. Or it should but there is something left deep inside her. And it seems to be holding her together for now. But it wont last much longer. She is starting to become unstable." Before she could say anything more Willow burst in with the rest of her team behind her.

"I don't think she is becoming unstable." She says with conviction as she stands there looking to the three. "What?" Elvira asks looking at her clearly unconvinced. " I admittedly find myself watching her expression very closely. Because I noticed something. When something happens her expression changer's ever so slightly. And it changes in different ways depending on how she feel's about it. Like when she drinks tea she enjoys versus a terrible cup of tea. Or when someone is mean or rude to her." Willow says as she pulls the once again properly dressed Ellie in front of her.

She then patted Ellie's head. Everyone was watching very closely at this point. It almost looks like Ellie's lips shifted slightly, among other things. "Only reason I noticed is that my semblance gives me heightened perception. There is clearly more of her left then you think." Willow says as Ellie looks up at her. "Like right now she is puzzled. Sadly I can only guess what is confusing her." Willow says as everyone looks deep in thought. "Also not a single word of this can leave this room to anyone. If that happen's it will put all of vale in danger. Grave danger." Elvira said allowing the warning to hang in the room.

* * *

Some time after the incident at the docks as a school dance fast approaches. A ship bearing the emblem of KEL fly's over beacon. As people rush out to look at the airship Ellie is seated in the cafeteria. She was sipping some tea when Willow directed her to her feet and out to look at the dangerous looking ship. When a hatch opens up a pair of cloaked figures plummet from the ship. They crash into the ground near Ellie making small crater's.

Willow steps in front of Ellie when she notices they are armed and looking in there direction. Suddenly they charged pulling there weapon's smoothly. One had a pair of axes while the other had a round shield with a clearly sharp edge. Ellie pushed Willow to the side moments before they got into range. She dodged the axes by jumping over them. As she came down her feet met with the shield. She promptly kicked off of it launching herself straight up. As she came down the shield one threw there shield which Ellie easily caught. Moments later she came down spinning with the shield. She cut an arm off of the ax wielder.

The ax wielder howled as it backed off. Ellie grabbed the dropped ax and promptly embedded it in the chest of the shield bearer. They promptly collapsed to the ground as the ax wielder came back swinging. Ellie blocked each heavy blow with the shield till suddenly her opponent slammed full body into her sending her sprawled onto her back. But before her opponent could move in a knife came flying between them embedding itself in the ground.

"That is enough. You have proven this ones ability. And your own ineptitude." A man said approaching the three. Once he was right next to the one with an ax in there chest he threw a knife into it's head killing it. "Such a waste but I just had to know if you were as strong as I had heard." He said glancing over to Ellie who was again standing. Elvira stomps onto the scene and does a double take when she see's the man.

"Why the hell did they send you? You make a bloody spectacle out of just about everything." She says as she storms up to him. "Oh my Elvira is that anyone to treat an old friend?" He asked theatrically as Willow got a creepy shiver running down her spine. Ellie stepped over to Willow who patted her head. "I am sure Elvira will deal with it." Willow said as she watched the man very closely. He directed his humunculus to take the dead one to the now landing ship.

* * *

Ellie stared at the shield and her blade. The two now sat together in the corner of Elvira's room. "Ellie perhaps you should keep those two weapons with you from now on." Elvira said as she rubbed oils into Ellie's scales. "The scales are spreading..." Elvira says with a slight grimace on her face. "So how do you feel about your team? They seem... nice Willow definitely seems to be a competent person. And she always looks out for you." Elvira says as she finishes up.

* * *

Willow was lounging on a couch reading as all her friends played games and hung out. Yang eventually walked over to her looking like she had something amusing to say. "So I wanted to finally settle something. You see Ruby is convinced you are not that pop star from over in Vacuo." Yang says as Willow just rolls her eyes. "I assumed none of you were fan's of mine." She says almost shrugging as everyone stares over at her. Except Ellie who was waiting on Blake to finish making some tea.

"What I genuinely just assumed non of you were fans. Also didn't you think it was weird how I would randomly have people come up to me super excitedly? I am pretty sure most people don't have to deal with people wanting there autograph." She says continuing to read her magazine. Ruby rushes over and looks like she practically has star's in her eyes. "I am not signing anything for you Ruby." She says as she comes across a particular article.

"Wow that bitch!" Willow shouts at her magazine as Ellie comes over with a cup of tea. Willow sighs and sits up letting Ellie sit next to her. She ruffles her hair and set's the magazine on the arm of the couch. "Someone I knew from the industry basically handed a secret of mine to the world." Willow says as she hands Ellie a bit of jerky.

* * *

Elvira stood before a bunch of students as she wrote 'The Isle Of Everlasting Light AKA KEL' on the board. "Today I figured I would answer questions about my homeland." She said with a smile as she looked over the classroom. "To start thing's off I will tell you all about one of our belief's. Tea is considered a sacred drink in my land. In fact it is something everyone grow's up drinking. It is supposed to bring serenity and wisdom to the one who drinks it. And it is supposed to bring focus and discipline to the one who brew's it. But the second one only apply's if the tea is brewed in our traditional manner." She says as Ellie wheels in a cart with a old fashioned tea pot and a wood stove.

She continued to talk about her homeland and answer questions as Ellie did strange a bunch of odd and specific things while preparing the tea. She was also wearing clerical clothing. But it had an emblem of 'The Eternal Sun' on it. Which was a sun surrounded by an ouroboros. "This outfit is warn by any member of the church when performing ceremony's or attending official functions." She said before someone finally raised a hand.

"Uh so I hear you have superior technology but you don't have a lot of things like microwaves and such. Is that true?" The guy asked as he stared at the 'obsolete' stove. "It is indeed true. In fact most farms are run by an entire village of people all working with there hands and basic tools to grow the food we need to survive. But at the same time we have the most advanced air ships in the world. Not even Atlas can beat us in military tech." She says like one would state the answer to a math problem.

But a white haired girl suddenly stood up. "Oh do you object to that statement? Well I have seen Atlas military tech and while it is not bad it is inferior. Purely from a specs point of view. They certainly have more of it then we do." Elvira says as Ellie hands her a perfect tea cup filled with tea. "Is it true your church is also your government?" Someone in the back asked. "Yes it is which to my understanding is not the case in these part's." She says as she sips her tea.

"What can you tell us about the trade agreement's between KEL and the rest of remnant?" One kid asks looking a bit nervous. "Well the basics is that we live on a island resulting in having less access to certain resources such as dust. As well as metals and other such materials. So we trade military might for supplies. But instead of weapon's and tech we actual send out crusader squads. They pull a lot of attention from the grimm by roving around grimm hot spots. They are among our most deadly warrior's. They kill countless grimm out in the wilds helping to keep the settlements safer. But many of them die in the field. " Elvira says lowering her head for a moment.

"Are they more skilled then Paladin's?" Another asks as Elvira and Ellie drink more of there tea. "They are trained for battle where as Paladins are more specialized. They are a large sword where as Paladins are more like a knife or scalpel." She says before the creepy man walked in with his still recovering humunculus. "Oh what is this? Telling these heathen's about the amazing virtues of following the light?" He asks as he looks at Ellie with a kind of hunger in his eyes.

"This man is an inquisitor his job is to root out traitor's. They primarily just wonder around rattling random cages to see what happen's." Elvira said as she watched him closely. "Why don't you tell them about-" He begins to say as he gets closer to the two. But when he got to close his humunculus and Ellie were suddenly staring each other down. Ellie with a hand to her opponents side and her opponent with an ax ready to swing.

Elvira quickly shoves the ax wielder back as she held Ellie's wrist tightly. "I see you are still into testing boundaries. This lesson is over. Next week it will be back to hand to hand." Elvira said while Ellie backed away as the man left with a grin on his face. "The Lizard of Death certainly lives up to it's name." He says just as he reaches the door.

* * *

A raven haired woman incinerates a pile of plans before kicking the table over. "We have barely managed anything since Torchwick died..." She says with rage in her voice. But suddenly a unconscious man is tossed to her feet. When she spins around she see's a cloaked figure standing in the door way. "I have a proposal for you." The figure said almost mechanically. "Me and my associates can get you all the dust you need. And all you need to do is kidnap one person. A student of sort's at beacon. We will even provide you the means to restrain her." The figure said in a mechanical yet confident voice.

"How do I know you will hold up your end of the bargain?" She asks as the figure stepped out of the room gesturing for her to follow. She found all of the white fang unconscious in neat bunches. But even more astonishing was the storage container of dust now sitting in the warehouse. "Consider it a taste of things to come. We will continue to bring you dust so long as you work on acquiring the target." The figure said as they placed a scroll in the women's hand and calmly left.

* * *

Ellie was sipping some tea as her and her friends watched Atlas airships come in. One of the large ships dropped off the Atlas students. "So I am guessing you all have read that article?" Willow asked as she looked over her friends who avoided eye contact. "Look I came to terms with losing my arms and sister in that crash. Hmm it probably has something to do with why I look out for Ellie though. Some sort of need to repay my sister's sacrifice by helping those I can. But who knows." Willow says as she pat Ellie on the head lightly. "Oh hey Willow is it alright if we use some of your music during the dance?" Yang asked getting a shrug from Willow.

"I probably wont be going so I don't really care what you play. But if you all want we can go dress shopping. On me of course. Since I have the money to spare." Willow says as she watches the airships fly about slowly. "That could be fun." Pyrrha says nodding her head approvingly.

* * *

Elvira and Ellie stood on a ship from the isle of KEL. It was mysteriously missing both it's crew and cargo. "Ellie check the crews quarter's." Elvira said as she went to check the control room and surveillance system. Ellie wondered the ship till she found her way down into the crew quarter's. It was a room filled with cots and locker's all properly secured. As she walked around she sniffed the air.

Suddenly a cloaked figure crept out behind Ellie. Slowly the figure moved closer till it was right behind her. Then suddenly Ellie spun around elbowing the figure with the force of a jack hammer. The figure flew towards the wall till they suddenly spun around and jumped back at Ellie. She pulls the shield from her back barely in time to block the figure. But Ellie was still knocked back into the wall with enough force to cause a dent.

The figure quickly grabbed the edge of her shield and wrenched it from her grip throwing it into the far wall. Then it reached for her throat. But Ellie grabbed it's wrist and managed to stop it. Till it kicked her sending her through the metal wall with a screeching sound. "You are certainly quite sturdy." The figure said in a robotic voice. Ellie leapt to her feet and drew her blade sending out a wave. The figure just braced for impact allowing the wave to break against its body.

The cloak was rendered into scraps and fell to the ground revealing a robot. It had two fingers and a thumb on each hand. The robot had shockingly thin and long limbs but it's torso was fairly sizable. The thing seemed to finally stand up straight at a towering 8 feet. The thing looked to be barely an inch or so shy of bumping the ceiling. "Remarkable semblance you have. Now what about your mutations." It says as it suddenly lurches forward and grabs Ellie's glove tearing it off and forcefully disarming her.

"Scales now cover roughly 68% of your arms fascinating. Truly fascinating." It says as it calmly blocks each of her blows. Suddenly Ellie roars at the thing and kicks it into the wall. The robot slowly climbs out of its imprint in the wall and finally looks ready for a fight. Ellie rushes it claws at the ready. She bridges the distance in only a moment before body slamming it through the wall. The moment the wall was busted open water started rushing in.

Ellie was slammed into a wall as the robot seemed to move about like a torpedo. Ellie kicked it off her and kicked off the wall at it. When she reached it she struck it repeatedly with her claws. But even her strength and claws only managed to cause grooves and scratches in its outer shell. Suddenly she strikes it in the arm pit tearing into it. She starts to strain herself as she slowly tears the machine open. It stopped moving shortly after it's chest was filled with water.

However she was now running out of breath. But before she could reach the exit she was suddenly grabbed by robotic arms. It struck her in the gut hard enough to force her to breath in. And her vision started to fade as it dragged her through the water.

* * *

The robot came flying out of the water onto the dock holding Ellie under it's arm. Moment's later the inquisitor and his humunculus show up out of nowhere. "That is property of the Isle of KEL. " The man said as he suddenly charged his companion sprinted around to the side. As he closed in he tossed a few knives. But the machine just blocked them with it's palms. When the ax wilder reached it side she swung the ax at it but it just reached over and grabbed the blade with its hand.

It then stomped the humunculus in the knee before promptly flipping the ax around and embedding it in her head. "I am sorry to inform you but this will be your last day alive." The robot said as it blocked more knives. "Unlikely." He says before the dozen or so knives now scattered around the robot exploded filling the area with smoke. Then he dashes around the metal monster and jams a knife into the shoulder of the arm holding Ellie. The blade barely manages to pierce through the thinner armor at the joint.

The blade releases a powerful discharge of electricity disabling the arm. As it goes limp Ellie is dropped to the floor. The machine grabs him with it's other arm a slams him into the ground. Then it kicks the man a good 20 feet into a light poll. Before it could pick Ellie up Elvira shows up looking ready to fight. It suddenly jumps back into the water and disappears before Elvira could get close to the water. "Damn that thing hits hard..." The inquisitor said as he climbed to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here Barton?" Elvira shouts at the man as he slowly gets up and approaches the two. "My job." Was his reply as Elvira knelled next to Ellie to check her. Immediately her face changed to worry and she started to attempt CPR. "That is pointless you can just get another one." Barton said scoffing.

* * *

Willow and Elvira were sitting in chairs as they looked at the hospital bed with Ellie in it. A doctor came in with Ozpin. "I honestly have no clue what to say. This girl makes no sense. Her biology seems to be changing into something we have never seen before." The man said as he stared at a file in complete confusion. "There is not a damn thing we can do for her." The man says as Ozpin nods and lets him leave.

Elvira glances at him for a moment before settling her gaze on Ozpin. "That was about as helpful as I expected... Tell me if her condition changes. Until then I am gonna be searching for answers." Elvira said as she got up and headed for the door. "Really your gonna run off and search for phantoms while your sister is laying in a hospital bed?" Willow says as she stands up and stares at Elvira. "Sense Ellie seems to like you I wont snap your neck for that. And I intend to follow up on something." Elvira says as she leaves slamming the door. Willow sits back next to the bed watching Ellie as she lays there occasionally twitching a bit.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. KEL is investigating the maidens and this paladin just so happens to be looking to defect? And her sister has somehow been turned into a part grimm super soldier?" James Ironwood asked as he paced around Ozpin's office. "She is genuine of that I can assure you. If you want more proof we have a file on all our info. Including a medical exam of her sister who is currently in some kind of comatose state." Ozpin said as he pulled out a physical file.

"One thing though I have been warned against any digital evidence. For the time being we keep it all in physical form." Ozpin said as James started to look through the file. The more he read the more disturbed he seemed. By the end he was sitting there his face in his hands. "It almost makes our problems seem small." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug. "I am sure we can meet with Elvira soon she is currently looking into an incident." Ozpin said as the three of them all sat in silence.

* * *

Elvira and Barton both stared at each other as they stood in a dark alley. "So will you agree to work with me to find out who is behind this?" She said as the man just observed her from the other side of the alley. After a while he seemed to nod in agreement. Then they both headed out donning cloaks as they left the alley.

 **End**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Loss And A Reunion**

Elvira was watching white fang in a warehouse from the rafter's. "Who the hell are these dust suppliers of ours?" One of them asked as they moved boxes out of a storage container. "I hear they just show up out of nowhere with the dust. No one knows what kind of deal they made with our bosses. But I hear they knocked out the entire warehouse just to get a moment to speak with that human woman." Another said as they lifted a crate up onto a stack.

"This all comes from KEL shipments though right? Aint that dangerous?" Another asks as they continue moving the crates into neat stacks. Suddenly a handful of cloaked figures rushed in through windows and doors. They sprinted from white fang to white fang tearing through them. Except one who was throwing knives he personally took out at least 5 before they knew what was happening. Even the ones who got there aura up were beaten and battered before finally being torn apart.

Elvira groaned and dropped down next to the figure. "We are supposed to be investigating what happened. I learned more from skulking in the rafter's all day then you will from killing them all." Elvira said clearly irritated at Barton. "So you say but none of these men know much of anything. We need to force there higher ups into a confrontation. If we can 'speak' with them then we can get far more information." Barton says as he directs the other's with simple hand motions.

* * *

Late one night 4 figures slipped into the window of beacons small hospital. They quickly grabbed a girl from the only bed in the room. The girl was limp in one of there arms as the door opened. Only a moment after the door opened the figures were jumping out the window. Willow immediately pulled out a hefty revolver and broke into a sprint after them. The moment she get to the window she fired a few shots hitting aura shields. The figures just kept running till they managed to give Willow the slip.

* * *

The Raven haired woman stood next to a high tech cage. Ellie sat slumped in the center of the cage barely not touching the bars. "They will know soon enough for now we keep this quiet." She says as she stares at the girl wearing only a hospital gown. "And you put a blanket on her to cover her up properly. It makes me uncomfortable seeing her exposed like that..." She says to the pink and brown haired girl who nodded.

A white fang member came in and looked at the girl with a weird expression. "Why do you have a faunas girl in a cage?!" She nearly shouted as the Raven haired girl rubbed the bridge of her nose. "She is from KEL and our dust supplier's want her." She says as a red haired man stepped into the room. "So you made a deal to sell a faunas girl to a mysterious group in exchange for dust?!" He says clearly more then a bit angry.

"Look this one person is the only thing they wanted in return for as much dust as we could possibly need. And she is apparently in some kind of coma." She says clearly not in the mood to deal with people. The mans hand moved to the hilt of his blade. "Release her now." He says the threat clear in his voice. But before she could even flinch a large shadowy figure marched straight into the warehouse. White fang immediately surround it only to have smaller figures slip in the windows.

"You have done well to hold up your end of the bargain. The Order of Night are pleased. We will get you the rest of the dust-" Before it could finish what it was saying a dozen knives come flying in. Then more cloaked figures charged in and started to immediately battle it out with the other cloaked figures. In mere moments the white fang were brought into the middle of a fight between a dozen mysterious cloaked figures.

The knives exploded filling the room with smoke the figures barely seemed all that bothered. The white fang members were starting to take hits as they stumbled into the way of the fighting. The Raven haired woman heard a sound from behind her and immediately turned to see Ellie standing her hands on the bars. Ellie barely seemed bothered by the electricity coursing through the bars into her. She slowly started to bend the bars as the Raven haired woman and her allies backed away.

Ellie was starting to growl as she exerted herself. "Adam we need to get out of here now!" The woman said before the large figure punched Adam through the room into the back wall. "I shall be taking the girl now-" It started before it saw Ellie bending the bars. "Astonishing not even that containment unit can hold her." The mechanized figure said as it stood up straight. Ellie finally slipped out as a purple glow started to build up in her chest and move up to her fill her mouth as well.

Suddenly a beam of energy similar to certain types of grimm come spewing forth from her mouth. The robot attempted to brace but the beam propelled it back further and further till it slammed into a wall. The beam started to dissipate leaving the robot smoking and barely able to move. Ellie fell to her knee's seeming exhausted for a moment. Then she climbed to her feet and started knocking everyone who got close through walls.

She headed for the main room grabbing the raven haired woman on her way. She slammed her around a few times before just dragging her. When Adam approached her she looked over then threw the woman into him sending him into the wall. The purple energy started to build up again as Ellie walked into the center of the warehouse. Suddenly she was blasting anything that moved causing the already chaotic room to get even worse. Before long things were on fire and the building was becoming unstable.

* * *

 _'Ellie awoke in a empty white abyss. She climbed to her feet and started to wonder around the endless white. After an indeterminable amount of time she suddenly heard roaring from behind her. She spun around to see herself sitting at a small table sipping tea. With a more monstrous version of herself chained to the floor. "Oh hush you." The one at the table said to the beastly one. "So the three of us finally meet. At least in a manner of speaking." She says again as Ellie was suddenly sitting across from herself._

 _"Please help yourself to the tea if you wish. We have much to talk about." She said as Ellie slowly reached for the tea pot. "I am you from before this was done to you. Back when you loved to play with that ratty old guitar. The you from the nights you would receive beatings from your fellow orphans. And even the you from before you were a orphan." She said as Ellie tilted her head slightly. "Well all that aside you are at a cross roads. That version of you is growing more powerful by the second. The version of you that loses control to the monster dwelling inside of you. Your time is running out. The question is can you regain control of that monster." She says as the beastly version is suddenly free and slowly moving towards Ellie. It roared in her face before the sound of the beam suddenly cut through her world._

* * *

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Elvira asked as she stared up into the night sky. "I couldn't even protect my little sister..." She says to no one in particular. Suddenly a group of people come rushing over to her. "Elvira something serious is happening in the warehouse district!" Willow shouted as she came to a stop about 10 feet away. "Barton sent a emergency message to your communicator. He found the people who took Ellie. But Ellie has gone berserk and is tearing through his men!" She shouts to Elvira who jumps to her feet when she hears Ellie's name. "Then we must hurry!" She shouts back running with them towards the waiting bullheads.

* * *

Barton barely dodged a blast from Ellie. All of those who survived her first round of blasts stopped fighting each other. They were now focused on surviving. One of the cloaked figures rushed Ellie from behind but she slammed them into the ground with her tail. Then she spun around and slammed her claws through there aura and into there chest. The energy resonated with a strange humming sound that seemed to cut through the world.

The warehouse was ablaze and starting to fall apart around them. A single bullhead flew over the scene before 4 people dropped down from it. They immediately started to take stock of the destruction. "What the hell happened here?" One of them asked as Ellie suddenly blasted the bullhead out of the sky with a beam. It blew up before plummeting into the street's below. "What the hell was that?!" Another of the 4 asked panic in her voice.

Barton jumped up and threw a few dagger's into Ellie's back. After they became embedded they exploded. Ellie just turned to him and shot the beam through his chest. What remained of his aura shredded like paper. The 4 newcomer's immediately take cover as Ellie tackles a white fang member to the ground. "Wait a second... I think I recognize her. Yeah she is that girl who works with that Paladin lady. She is part of team NIBL her name is Ellie! But how is she doing this? Why is she even here?" One of them asks sounding confused. "You sure Velvet?" Her team leader asked sounding skeptical.

"Yes I am certain that is her. I met her a few times. She is the reason Cardin and his friends stopped messing with me." She said peaking out slightly. Ellie was still in the center of the building. But before she could say anything the building finally started to collapse right on top of Ellie. Velvet gasped as they all watched the burning building crumble. As the rubble continued to burn a couple more bullheads showed up over head and people started dropping down from them.

Elvira rushed over staring into the blaze. "What the hell happened... where is Ellie?" She asked before catching sight of the team who were now staring into the blaze. "She was in there when it collapsed." Velvet said shakily as Willow came up alongside her. But before anyone could say anything else a strange humming sound could be heard from inside the blaze. Moments later the sound became more intense until it suddenly stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Willow asked before Elvira had a sudden realization. "That sound is almost identical to the sound produced by a certain type of grimm. And since that grimm would not be found in a place like this it could only be one person. We need this rubble cleared now." Elvira said as Ozpin walked up alongside her. "Alright we will get the fire put out and clear the rubble." He said as he pulled out his scroll.

* * *

 _'Ellie was chasing the monster around the abyss as it blasted bleeding tears into the abyss. She was forced to chase the monster through a foot of blood. But finally she managed to grab it by the tail. The moment she caught hold of it it was suddenly chained again. And she was again sitting at the table. The only sign of the blood was the fact she was covered in it. "So you caught your monster. Are you gonna just leave me to suppress it? Because I don't think that will work anymore." She says to herself as the world seems to fade away.'_

Ellie found herself laying under a pile of burning rubble. She started to struggle but her entire body felt like lead. After what felt like an eternity of struggling she focused on the monster inside of her. Energy started to build up along with a strange humming. Then a beam came spewing forth from her mouth. Since she was facing down she attempted to make a small cubby hole.

After a few moments she finished and struggled into it. She then proceeded to pass out in the cubbyhole as she was bleeding profusely from where her right arm and leg used to be. She was also covered in burns and other injuries.

* * *

With the fire put out Elvira and the other's were helping to clear the rubble. Eventually they found a cubbyhole under some of the metal that made up the rafter's. Inside the hole was a lot of blood and a unmoving Ellie missing her right arm and leg. Her body still covered with injuries.

Elvira used her aura to blast most of the debris off of the metal beams. "Come on I need help moving the rest of this! Ellie is down there!" She shouts getting every ones attention. Once they clear it all away Ozpin has some of his people carefully move Ellie into a bullhead to take her immediately to beacons medical facility. Elvira and Ozpin ride with her as the rest climb onto other bullheads as that come.

* * *

"Her condition seems to be slowly deteriorating. She is not healing like she should be. Which can happen when humunculus become unstable..." Elvira said as she sat in Ozpin's office with him, Glynda and James Ironwood. "Perhaps there is something I can do to help. You said her soul is removed correct? What if this is a result fo that? The body giving up. Does there healing ability slow as time goes on?" James asked as he looked to her.

"I see... that does make sense. So the lack of a soul eventually become to much for there healing ability to overcome." She says looking hopeful for a moment before frowning. "But we don't have a way to put her soul back in her body..." Elvira says her face in her hands. "That is not entirely true..." James said as he pulled out his scroll. "You see we have discovered a way to transfer someones aura to another person. And as we all know the soul and aura are linked. We may be able to transfer her aura from the blade back into her body. Which may save her." James said as he sent a quick message on his scroll.

They all headed to Ellie's medical room where her teammates and friends were all gathered. "We are gonna need the room." Elvira said getting nods from most of those gathered. Except Willow who sat glued to Ellie's side holding her left hand. "I am not leaving her side." She said earning a nod from Elvira. "Well we are moving her into a operation room. You can come with us I guess." Elvira said as she moved Ellie over to a bed with wheels.

Once in the room they moved her into a pod with her sword in the other pod. "Alright I am gonna start the machine." James said as he turned it on. The blade started to glow a soft purple. The glow moved up through the connector and over to Ellie. Ellie started to thrash around a bit as she glowed purple.

* * *

 _'Ellie was again in the white void. But after a bit it started to turn purple. Images started to swirl about as the other her took in a deep breath. "How does it feel becoming almost entirely whole again? The void where you soul should have been is finally filled. I suppose it makes for a strange reunion. Why do you suppose there are three of us here?" She asks as she watches all of the memories fly by. Ellie tilted her head for a moment before suddenly it was just her and the beast._

 _She walked over to the monster version of her and seemed to contemplate what to do. After a bit she embraced it finally standing alone in the purple void filled with memories. She wandered the void looking at memories. Eventually the world began to fade though.'_

Ellie awoke facing a smoking hole through whatever she was in. The hole continued up through the roof of the building she was in. She attempted to move her right arm but found nothing moved. She started to panic as she looked down. She was missing her right arm and leg. In her panic she punched the door to the pod open with her left hand. Elvira and Willow quickly came into view as she fell out of the pod into there arms.

"It is okay Ellie we have you. Let us get you into bed." Willow said nodded to Elvira who picked Ellie up and placed her onto the bed she came there in. Ellie laid in the bed slowly closing her eyes. "She has to be exhausted." Ozpin said as he stepped up to the two. "Let us speak while she rests. We have some stuff to discuss." Ozpin said to Elvira who reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Ellie awoke sometime the next day with Willow and Elvira in chairs next to her bed. She just glanced around and stared at them randomly. But she was squirming some seeming uncomfortable. "Hey it is okay we have a prosthetic specialist coming. You don't have to worry you will be okay." Willow said brushing some hair from Ellie's face. "I am sorry I couldn't keep you safe..." Elvira said looking at her feet.

Ellie just stares at Elvira for a moment before laying her head back down. "I don't think she is gonna hold it against you." Willow said nodding to Elvira before she left to get some drinks and food. "I need to know if you remember how you became like this..." Elvira asked making Ellie sit up instantly staring straight at Elvira with her one eye. They stared at each other for what felt like ages. Eventually Willow returned and found them like that.

She seemed to scan there faces for a few moment's then she quickly stepped over to them. "Okay time for food!" She said loudly drawing there attention to her and the food she had. She handed some food to Elvira and grabbed a bowl of meat stew. "This is mostly meat. So it should be fine for you." Willow said as she leaned Ellie back and started to feed her. "Whatever you two were talking about I don't think she liked the topic." Willow said as she kept feeding Ellie. Who just sat there eating as they all settled into silence.

* * *

Ellie was sitting in a wheel chair wearing a long black dress. Willow was pushing her along as people kept staring at her. When Willow got them to a corner relatively free of people she sat in a chair next to Ellie. Willow was wearing a nice red dress. Of course one of the thing's that was drawing people's attention was Ellie's uncovered clawed hand. And the other thing was her missing limb's. She had a purple scarf wrapped around her neck as she usually did.

After a bit Ruby came over and sat down looking at Ellie's arm frequently. "Yes that is really her arm. It has to do with that thing we talked about in Ozpin's office. You know after the incident at the docks." Willow said getting an 'Ohhh' from Ruby. "Yeah it was covered before anyone could really see anything." Willow said as she glared at anyone who stared to much. As the dance went on Willow would occasionally get some kinda snack or drink.

Ellie had a few visitor's in the corner and Willow randomly had fans come up to her. But Ellie pretty much spent the night eating bits of meat and stuff and drinking whatever beverage Willow brought her. Though at one point Ozpin came over and sat next to them. "Hello Ellie, Willow. So tell me how are you two doing?" He asked as he seemed to be searching Ellie's face for any kind of response. "She seem's to be doing alright considering what has happened." Willow said getting a nod from Ozpin.

"Of course she still wont communicate. And she seems agitated and uncomfortable." Willow said as Ellie started to wheel herself away using her one leg. She quickly found herself before a black haired woman a silver haired boy and a green haired girl. They looked at her in shock as Ellie stared straight at them. Before long Blake came over. "Hey what are you doing over here Ellie?" She said as she started to wheel her over to the confused looking Willow and Ozpin.

"Uh and she has been doing strange thing's like that. I also got her watching a cartoon. Before she seemed to lack an interest in basically everything. But uh I guess that makes sense." Willow said shrugging as Ellie started tugging on her arm. Ellie's claws scraped the metal a bit before Willow pulled out her scroll and opened it. Then after a few clicks she held it out for Ellie to watch the screen. "So her claws can damage your prosthetic's that easily?" Ozpin asked getting a nod from Willow.

"But she is getting better about not damaging thing's with her claws. She can hold cups and such without issue most of the time. Though I am referring to cups made of sturdy material." Willow said tapping the thick ceramic cup she was holding. "I see. Well she is much stronger then any human so it should not be to surprising that normal cups and such would seem incredibly flimsy to her. And as such require a lot of self restraint for her." Ozpin said as Ellie was watching something on the scroll.

"What I wonder is why she went over to those three. She seemed to be eyeing them." Blake said as she looked at Ellie. Pyrrha came over as they all set there. "Hey everyone. Whats going on in this corner?" She asked as Ozpin got up. "Well I must be going but it is good to know Ellie is doing reasonably well." Ozpin said as he left the 4 girls to hang out.

 **End**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So I have had this sitting around for a while. But I am finally gonna be trying to update my stories again.**

 **Chapter 4**

Ellie sat in a chair as a man measured her limbs. "Alright I should be able to make the prosthetic's." The man said as he stood up and started for the door. But before he could leave Elvira blocked his path. "You remember our agreement?" She asked with a cold expression but she got out of the man's way before he could reply. "Of course." He whispered before leaving.

Willow came in a few minutes later and came over to Ellie. "Hey I am here for your tutoring. How about we start with grimm-" She started but was cutoff when Ellie used her hand to cleave through the grimm study book. "What the heck did you do that for Elle?!" Willow asked in a raised voice, but Ellie just stared at her. "Well you know she probably knows more about grimm then that book." Elvira said shrugging when Willow turned to face her.

* * *

Five cloaked figures sneak onto beacon campus in the night. One of them was a large figure but the rest were pretty normal in height. They started to scale up the side of Ozpin's tower. When they got to there target floor one of them used a tool to cut a large hole. Once inside they quickly found Ozpin in his office. He turned to face them as he was sipping some coffee. "So you finally came." He said as he watched them.

But the moment the large one started to charge a beam came out of nowhere. He collapsed immediately after the beam stopped. A bloody hole in his chest. "I see you have some impressive weapons after all. Hand over Elvira and her companion immediately." One of them demanded as the other's dropped into fighting stance's. Ironwood stepped into view with Penny beside him. "That is not going to happen." He said before pulling out his pistol. He and Penny took out the rest leaving the one that spoke alone. "I bet you think that was impressive. But I am just a low level agent. All of these were reject's-" She said before being cut off as Elvira walked in. "Your disgusting you know that?" She said as she approached the man.

They seemed visibly shaken by the sight of her. "You your not a prisoner? What is the meaning of this?" They asked clearly confused. "I see they sent you to see what would happen. I guess I cant stall them any longer." She said suddenly snapping his neck with one blow. "Shouldn't we have interrogated him?" Ironwood asked as Elvira sighed. "No he likely knew very little. But what we do know is that they will take the time they need to prepare. So we just need to out prepare them." She said clearly already working on it in her mind.

* * *

A few weeks after the dance a package arrive's at Ellie's hospital room. Willow open's them to find the prosthetic's. "Finally! They have arrived Ellie!" She said grabbing the leg and bringing it over to Ellie. She immediately start's to connect it to the freshly healed socket's. "Wow there! You were supposed to wait for a medical professional!" The doctor said clearly annoyed. But Willow just rolled her eye's and pressed a discreet button. The leg started to connect seamlessly into the socket.

Willow watched Ellie's face closely for signs of pain. But she just watched the leg come to life. When it was done Willow went for the arm. It was surprisingly normal looking though it was clearly incredibly advanced. As it was coming online Ellie was moving her leg. "You should just be glad there don't seem to be any issue's." He said As Ellie stood up on the leg. Suddenly her new hand became vicious claws then turned back. "Wow that is kinda freaky." The doctor said before Ellie sprinted to the window and leapt out. Willow attempted to follow her but was vastly outmatched in term's of speed. She stood there staring after Ellie in confusion. "What the hell is she doing!"

* * *

Ellie found herself at the cliff looking out at Vale. Her gaze slowly lifted till she was looking at something in the distance. It was an order air approaching Vale. A strange girl with black twin tails and green eyes came up next to her. They shared a few moment's of silent staring before they sat feet hanging over the edge. They just sit like that for an hour. But it is broken up when the stranger receives a message on there scroll. They frown and wave bye to Ellie.

She eventually heads back going to her team's dorm room. Once there she find's herself crowded by people. "Where did you go?" One asked as another asked. "How are the prosthetic's working out?" But Elvira stepped in behind her and silenced the room. "There you are. We have something important to talk about..." She said ushering her into the hall. Once there she gave Ellie a serious look. "I have to go with general Ironwood to help prepare for the Oder's next move. But I think you should stay here. It will be safer then coming with me and Ironwood. And you have friend's here who care about you." She said as Ellie watched her with her signature blank stare. After a bit she nodded and Elvira gave her a long hug before leaving.

Ellie headed back into the room and spent time with all the friends she has made. All while Willow checks out her prosthetic's clearly a bit jealous of all the useful features she kept finding. Eventually everyone left but there team. "So Elvira is heading out with general Ironwood to start preparing for the order." Blake said as they started preparing for bed. Willow had already finished helping Ellie get ready for bed. But she refused to let her remove the prosthetic's.

"Yeah she gave me a big speech about looking out for Ellie. But most likely if anything happen's she will be looking out for us. We honestly have no real idea how strong she is." Willow said as she laid down in bed. "Glad to have you back here Elle." She said patting her on the head.

* * *

Team NIBL was with there history teacher doctor Oobleck at mount glenn. Ellie had her weapon and the shield with her. When they got to the drop off point Ellie just jumped out landing with a loud crash. She surveyed the surrounding's sword drawn and shield at the ready. A few grimm came out of the woodwork as the rest of them were dropped off. Ellie just thrust her blade causing a aura blade to come flying out skewering the grimm.

Oobleck came up beside her with a conflicted look on his face. "You were supposed to wait till we landed... And to follow my lead." He said but Ellie just tilted her head as she looked at him. "I will be honest with you I don't think she is gonna follow your lead. She does thing's in her own way." Pyrrha says as she comes up beside Ellie. "Please stay close by. And if you think you know the way feel free to lead us there. Just do it slowly. We are not as fast as you." She said giving Ellie a smile and a head pat.

They then started heading off in search of what has attracted the grimm. Throughout the day Oobleck was asking them questions one on one. When night came around they set up camp in a tall building. Willow was on first watch keeping an eye out for anything heading there way. Eventually Blake took over watch but she fell asleep. Ellie slipped out leaving her equipment. She walked as if in a trance through the empty street's.

Then she suddenly smacked herself in the face snapping herself out of it. She quickly turned to face a cloaked figure. "You how did you-" They started but were cut off when Ellie lunged at them. Suddenly a couple of tall slender homunculus with sharp clawed hands came out swiping at Ellie. She jumped back as they prepared for combat. But then she was punched in the back of the hand by a massive metal fist.

* * *

Willow awaken's to a panicked shake from Blake. "Wha? Blake? What is going on?" She asked still half asleep. "Ellie is gone!" She shouted awakening everyone else. "Shit we have to find her fast!" Willow says jumping to her feet. Everyone else follow's suit quickly gathering there thing's. But suddenly there here a massive crash and watched as a partially built sky scraper collapses on it'self. They rush toward's it as the dust settle's.

* * *

 _Ellie was sitting across from herself as the more monstrous one was laying around nearby. "So I am back and the beast is... calmer for now. But make no mistake it could still go berserk. But you already know that don't you." She said before sipping some tea. The beast started to stir before suddenly starting to thrash against it's chain. "Well I suppose it is to be suspected it would take over when you get knocked out." She said as the beast kept raging out of reach of the table._

* * *

The moment she hit the ground Ellie's tail swung around smacking the hand that hit her. Then she jumped to her feet snarling at the other homunculus. Then the robot came in for another attack but she dodged. She took a few swings at the machine but it dodged each blow. This one was far larger then the other machines. It then kicked her throwing her through the streets. She quickly jumped to her feet and roared leaping onto the charging robot. She claws it's face up before it charge's her through the wall of a sky scraper. It then throws her to the ground and start's to stomp her all over.

But it grabs it's foot and throw's it making the machine stumble back. She then jumps to her feet and swipe's the air sending out aura strikes. Each one leaves grooves in the machines armor plating. It punches her sending her into the main support column. It then charges her smashing her into it repeatedly. But then suddenly Ellie roared again as the purple glow appeared in her chest again. The machine suddenly pulled a blade from it's back and stabbed it through her chest.

The energy was then released through the hole in her chest. It vaporized the robot and it's blade along with the support column. Next the building came crashing down and the ground gave out. The homunculus moved into the rubble and started to search through it.

* * *

As Willow and them found there way close to the collapsed skyscraper they could see the figures shifting through it. "Dammit!" Willow shouted nearly drawing there attention. But Oobleck seemed to be thinking as he looked at the rubble. "That is a pretty short pile for an entire skyscraper... It must have fallen into the subterranean tunnels beneath glenn. Perhaps that is where Ellie is!" He exclaims getting the teams attention. "Let's find the entrance to the subway tunnel." He said starting to head around the wreckage.

They find a couple of white fang at the entrance to the subway. They looked nervous clearly aware something was happening. Pyrrha and Blake quickly knock them out before they head down. There are white fang all over scrambling to finish loading the train they had. The red haired faunas man was overseeing the operation. But before they could get very far Ellie came crashing into the large underground area. Her clothes were gone and she was gushing blood from her chest.

Willow gasped in shock as they watched her drag herself. A deathstalker followed her through the hole likely the thing that made it. The white fang all start to get onto the train in a hurry. Oobleck looked back to see the two homunculus come in the same was they came. "We have to get Ellie and get on that train!" He said before starting to charge. The rest followed him as they headed for Ellie. But she climbed to her feet and stopped the deathstalker claw that came at her.

She attempted to roar but only coughed some blood up. Then she stopped grabbed it's claw and tore it off. She then started to slam it into the ground repeatedly. She kept going till the deathstalker's claw was to dissipated. Then she started to bring her hands down on it the deathstalker already starting to dissipate. But shortly after she finished she collapsed to the ground more and more blood pooling up around her.

When they got to her they all stared in shock at Ellie face down in what was basically a pond of blood. "How the hell can she bleed this much?!" Pyrrha said in horror before Ellie's finger's started to twitch. Willow rushed into the blood to Ellie's side. She started to lift her and turn her over. She was almost completely covered in blood. "Oh my god there is a hole in her chest!" She said as Oobleck came over and wrapped Ellie in his coat. He then carried her somewhere with less blood.

He tore one of the sleeve's off and used it as an impromptu bandage. He tied it as tight as her could as Ellie was struggling to breath. Suddenly her eye opened and started darting around. She her arms were flailing around some till her team came up around her. But Oobleck looked up to see most of the white fang were loaded onto the train. "We have to get on that train immediately!" He shouted picking Ellie up again as he started to run towards the train. They managed to get onto it just barely as the train started to move.

* * *

 _Ellie was sipping tea with herself as the beasts raged. But then suddenly she felt a great pain in her chest. Then the whole white world started to flood with blood. All three Ellie's collapsed to the ground blood spewing from there chests. "Ellie we must not... Let this all end here... We must fight to the last breath!" She struggled to say as all three of them struggled to focus. Ellie's beast was dragging itself till it finally seemed to give out. But Ellie forced herself to her feet. The blood was quickly starting to rise already at her shins. She just kept struggling towards the last white spot in the distance._

* * *

Oobleck was fighting some white fang on the train roof as the rest climbed down into one of the train cars only to find a bomb. "Dammit! This just keeps getting worse and worse!" Willow says as she carry's Ellie. "We need to stop this train go on I will keep them distracted!" Oobleck shouted down to them as they all nodded to each other. They headed into the next car Which had a strange girl with brown pink and white hair. She was wearing white and brown and had a parasol.

Ellie suddenly struggled out of Willow's grip falling to the ground. The strange girl was smirking but now she was frowning. "Ellie you shouldn't be standing! That being said I don't think I could have continued carrying you much longer... You seriously weigh a freaky amount. No offense intended." Willow said as she rubbed her back. But Ellie gave her a serious look before removing the 'bandage' to reveal scales instead of a hole. She then tapped her chest lightly.

Next thing Willow knew she was being pushed into the next train car. "What?! I wont leave you here! Your in no shape to-" She was saying before Ellie cut her off bye taking her weapon and shield and tearing the train car's door off. "Come on she can clearly take care of herself even in that shape..." Pyrrha said unconvincingly but they all started towards the front as Ellie and the strange girl shared a long silent look.

Then the girl started to frown even more as she raised her umbrella. But then the just dropped it and looked down. Ellie placed her weapons to the side and used the remaining sleeve to wipe some of the blood from her face. The girl though just falls to her knee's looking down at the floor. But Ellie walks over to her and puts her hand gently on her shoulder. The girl slowly looks up tears in her eyes. Ellie gives her a very brief hug before going back over to her equipment. She then waves bye before sprinting through to the next car. She quickly finds Pyrrha fighting with a white fang lieutenant who seemed to be losing.

But Ellie still punched him through the wall of the train. Then she charged through to the control car. There Blake and Willow were fighting with Adam but he was winning. That was when Ellie drew her blade and everyone's attention moved to her. She crossed the car in only a blink of the eye cutting his arm off. Then she smacked him with the pummel of her blade. He fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding quickly.

Willow and Blake rushed to the controls and started trying to find something to shut it off. But Ellie just tore a hole in the roof and climbed out. Everyone quickly joined her on the roof as she pointed off into the tunnel. Then as everyone was bunched up looking ahead a beam cat between them vaporizing something far in the distance. Then she backed up before breaking into a super fast sprint. She tackled them off the train jumping at the last second.

She took them with her flying through the tunnel at incredibly speed's. She then spun them and smashed into the ground back first. She carefully stashed them into a hole she made then used the shield to plug the entrance to the little cubby. Once that was done she sprinted closer to the train waiting till last second to stop and brace herself. Then the train collides with her causing metal to bend and break. Ellie was forced back further and further. Until eventually it came to a halt after all the bombs had exploded and all the momentum was gone. Ellie though was somewhere in the wreckage.

 **End**


End file.
